do_anythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Ice-Cream 2
Bad Ice Cream 2 is an action winter game released on December 21, 2012. The player controls an ice cream character as they try to collect fruit. Due to time constraints when wrapping up the end of the year, Nitrome did not add Nitrome Touchy support until January 8, 2013. ControlsEdit FlashEdit Player 1 * Arrow keys - Move * - Create or break ice Player 2 * ' keys' - Move * Q key - Create or break ice Nitrome TouchyEdit * D-pad- move ice cream * Button - shoot ice LevelsEdit Bad Ice Cream 2 has forty levels. Level 1Edit Enemies : 2 eggs Fruit : 4 coconuts, 12 bananas Level 2Edit Enemies : 1 warthog Fruit : 4 oranges, 12 watermelons Level 3Edit Enemies : 1 orange squid Fruit : 4 oranges, 24 grapes, 4 watermelons Level 4Edit Enemies : None Hazards : Crusher ice blocks Fruit : 8 coconuts, 10 grapes, 4 pineapples Level 5Edit Enemies : 4 eggs Interactive objects : Speed up tiles Fruit : 32 cherries Level 6Edit Enemies : 4 green trolls Fruit : 12 lemons, 12 oranges, 8 pears Level 7Edit Enemies : 1 green squid Interactive objects : Frost tiles Fruit : 10 coconuts, 16 oranges, 8 peppers This is the only level where a green squid appears. Level 8Edit Enemies : 1 mosquito Interactive objects : Frost tiles, pipes Fruit : 4 oranges, 16 bananas, 5 strawberries Level 9Edit Enemies : 4 green trolls Interactive objects : Campfires Fruit : 16 bananas, 12 kiwifruits Level 10Edit Enemies : 2 eggs Fruit : 8 apples, 8 oranges, 8 cocoa beans Level 11Edit Enemies : 1 bucket Interactive objects : Ice floor Fruit : 4 bananas, 4 grapes, 3 lemons, 20 watermelons Level 12Edit Enemies : 2 ice eaters Fruit : 4 lemons, 8 oranges, 8 strawberries Level 13Edit Enemies : 2 mosquitoes Interactive objects : Cannon, Frost tiles Fruit : 4 bananas, 4 grapes, 4 kiwifruits Level 14Edit Enemies : 4 green trolls, 1 blue cow Hazards : Volcanoes Fruit : 8 apples, 8 oranges, 6 bananas Level 15Edit Enemies : 1 blue cow Interactive objects : Teleporters Fruit : 4 apples, 4 grapes, 4 oranges, 4 watermelons Level 16Edit Enemies : 1 warthog Interactive objects : Teleporters Fruit : 16 apples, 8 carrots Level 17Edit Enemies : 1 narwhal Fruit : 8 oranges, 8 carrots, 7 pineapples Level 18Edit This section is empty. You can help Nitrome Wiki by adding info. Level 19Edit This section is empty. You can help Nitrome Wiki by adding info. Level 20Edit This section is empty. You can help Nitrome Wiki by adding info. Level 21Edit This section is empty. You can help Nitrome Wiki by adding info. Level 22Edit This section is empty. You can help Nitrome Wiki by adding info. Level 23Edit This section is empty. You can help Nitrome Wiki by adding info. Level 24Edit This section is empty. You can help Nitrome Wiki by adding info. Level 25Edit This section is empty. You can help Nitrome Wiki by adding info. Level 26Edit This section is empty. You can help Nitrome Wiki by adding info. Level 27Edit This section is empty. You can help Nitrome Wiki by adding info. Level 28Edit This section is empty. You can help Nitrome Wiki by adding info. Level 29Edit This section is empty. You can help Nitrome Wiki by adding info. Level 30Edit This section is empty. You can help Nitrome Wiki by adding info. Level 31Edit This section is empty. You can help Nitrome Wiki by adding info. Level 32Edit This section is empty. You can help Nitrome Wiki by adding info. Level 33Edit This section is empty. You can help Nitrome Wiki by adding info. Level 34Edit This section is empty. You can help Nitrome Wiki by adding info. Level 35Edit This section is empty. You can help Nitrome Wiki by adding info. Level 36Edit This section is empty. You can help Nitrome Wiki by adding info. Level 37Edit This section is empty. You can help Nitrome Wiki by adding info. Level 38Edit This section is empty. You can help Nitrome Wiki by adding info. Level 39Edit This section is empty. You can help Nitrome Wiki by adding info. Level 40Edit This section is empty. You can help Nitrome Wiki by adding info. 1 player 2 player EndingEdit HazardsEdit * Volcanoes - New hazards introduced in Bad Ice Cream 2. They fire out fire balls. * Crusher ice blocks - New hazards that can crush ice blocks and move in set patterns. * Snow machines - new hazards that can fire ice blocks into the air. EnemiesEdit * Eggs (Bad Ice-Cream) - Hop back and forth in a straight line trajectory. If two eggs collide, they hatch into alligators and chase the ice cream characters. * Buckets - Shoot snowballs when the ice cream character crosses their path. * Ice eaters - Swallows ice blocks and shoots them at the player * Narwhals - When one spots the ice cream character, it will charge at it. They can also break ice blocks * Mosquitoes - Can swallow the ice cream character and fly. It will sometimes fall to the ground * Warthogs - Able to create and destroy ice like the player. FruitEdit As in the previous game, the player has to collect all the fruit in a level in order to progress to the next. Bad Ice Cream 2 introduces new fruit: coconuts, peppers, and blueberries. Nitrome Touchy versionEdit Bad Ice-Cream 2 was made Nitrome Touchy compatible on January 8, 2012. Touchy support allows up to four players to play simultaneously on one screen. The screen displays a D-pad with the skin decorated to match the player's chosen character. Players move their ice cream scoop around the arena using the four directional keys. The right-hand buttons can be pressed to break and create ice. D-pad skinsEdit Vanilla Strawberry Chocolate Sorbet Mint choc-chip Bubble gum GlitchesEdit Highscores glitchEdit If a name like "nobodynsis" is selected as the player name, when they submit their score, the player's name will be blanked out.Nitrome later fixed this glitch on the third of January. Level 34 glitchEdit When the player collects all the apples, and when all the peppers spawn, eventually the game will freeze. Unusually, the game's screen only freezes - the player can reset the level via clicking the gear at the top-right corner of the screen. This glitch may be due to the amount of objects on the screen - an enormous amount of peppers melting ice blocks, the player, and the eight enemies in the level may have been too much for the game to handle, so the game has to slow down to handle everything. Nitrome eventually revealed that the glitch was caused by an unstable lolipop in the level. Due to it being unstable, enemies and fruit could escape out of the level and slow down the game. Nitrome later fixed this glitch on the third of January. Dying glitchEdit Sometimes, when an ice cream character dies, its melted remains may be under the ground partly. AnnouncementsEdit December 18th 2012Edit Nitrome revealed Bad Ice Cream 2 on this day, and also announced that the green ice cream's flavour is "mint chocolate-chip". The preview image December 21st 2012Edit Nitrome releases the game. They also add that the game had many bugs, and that they had sorted out most of them. Nitrome was left with either releasing the game on the 21st or leaving it to be released after the New Year. January 3rd 2013Edit Nitrome's first day in the office fixed many bugs in the game, including: * The level 34 bug * The frost tiles levels bow shows the correct information * Nitrome fixed the highscores glitch that deleted the player's name when it was longer than a certain length * Nitrome added the ability to restart a level with the tap of the R key. January 8th 2012Edit Nitrome adds 4 player Touchy. TriviaEdit * Cows appear on the help screen of Bad Ice-Cream 2, however, they do not appear in the game.